Solar and Lunar
by Twister91
Summary: Malachite wanders away from the others on a trip to Ranger 7 and he finds two babies in a cave, what where they doing there? Will they be ok? And not only that, a robot monkey is found by me Who is she?
1. Abandoned

A/N: HELLO PEOPLE! um...anyway! I wanted to add this little story, it should be long and have very little chapters if not only one...well Enjoy! (and sorry for any randomness:P) Well, i hope I survive a few more days cause I'm gonna go bowling on Saturday! and I'm rubbish at it! Well send me luck and have fun reading this!

Abandoned

It was that time of year again, yes the monkey team had to go up to Ranger 7 to get those multicoloured (yay! Multicoloured!) crystals to turn into that fuel they needed...canne remember the name... This was Malachite's first trip up here and it was Eclipse's too. Caitlyn was up there too...cause she wanted to..(yay!)

"Man, this is gonna be boring!" Malachite sighed

"C'mon Malachite! It's not that bad, I love the peace and quiet!" Otto said...before I popped up and hit him over the head with a rock.

"Meh meh meh!" Caitlyn laughed, Sprx looked at me and smirked, she growled and decked him

"Ouch!" Onyx winced and looked away "She's ticked!

"Yeah...ow!" Jet agreed, she took a huge boulder and broke it into small, manageable pieces, then everyone got a piece and started breaking up the rocks to get to the crystals. Malachite was getting bored of this and decided to go for a wander. He can across many cave entrances, he knew all to well not to walk into these caves without some kind of lead rope to guide you back, he walked around the caves but heard something down one of the more dangerous caves, it sounded like someone crying.

"What the, who else could be here other than me and the team?" Malachite asked himself...he walked over to the cave entrance and it defendant coming down this cave. He activated his saws and his jet pack and flew in carefully, he marled the walls to show him which way was the way out and continued deeper into the cave. There was water here, very strange for a moon and then the walls started to cave in, Malachite yelled and flew out the way before sitting the floor with the roof falling just in front of him.

"That was too close!" Malachite panted, "This was not a good idea, I gotta get outta here!" Malachite looked around him then a rock landed on his torso, he screamed in pain and looked up and saw formless, "oh...no..." Malachite tried to free himself but was in vein as a very familiar staff was held inches from his face. "Skeleton King..."

"That's right you foolish monkey, you came here alone and now you will perish," SK smirked, Malachite growled and used his saws and cut through the rock and sweep kicked at SK, tripping him up, Malachite then ran through the many caves and ran deeper into them, he lost the formless...but he also lost his way.

"No...this can't be happening...I hope the others find out I've gone missing and come for me.." Malachite hugged his knees and sat in a small room, then he heard the crying again, only louder, he was closer. He got up again and walked down the caves again, he found the ground here more stable so he walked along more quickly, then he saw what had made the sounds, in a very small and dust room was a basket, he looked inside and saw two baby robot monkeys, one was orangey red and the other was a light bluey colour, the red one was male and the light blue was female, Malachite looked at them, they have been her for quite some time and if they stayed here any longer. He picked the up and they stopped crying, he ran out the room and ended up in the corridor that had collapsed, only on the opposite side of it, he ran out the caves and sighed in relief, he looked at the babies.

"What are we gonna do with you guys?" Malachite asked, he wasn't gonna leave them that's for sure, he flew back up to where they others where and saw a battle had taken place here, "Oh no..." he flew over to the others

"Malachite! There you ar-" Jet saw the babies and looked at Malachite "Wh-wh-where did you find them?"

"I was getting bored so i took a look around, i heard something in one of the caves and went to investigate, the cave collapsed and i met SK, I ran and found these two there, i got out and brought them here," Malachite explained

"Well, we better go see how they are, they don't look too good," Otto said, walking over

"Yeah," Malachite agreed, then the whole team came over.

"Who are they?" Nova asked

"Where did they come from?" Chiro added

"Do they have a virus on them like Thingy?" Gibson asked before Nova hit him over the head,

"I'll explain everything!" Malachite told them, he told them the whole adventure once more.

"Whoa," Sprx said.

"Yeah, but, what are we gonna to do with them?" Nova asked

"Well we're not gonna leave them here!" Jet told them.

"I agree, they are only babies," Antauri told them

"So your ok with this?" Onyx asked

"Of course, it's obvious they have been abandoned here for some time," Antauri explained

"Oh the poor little things!" Jet gasped, she took the out of Malachite's arms and held them. She saw that both had a small locket around their necks, the male had a sun shaped one and the female had a moon shaped one.

"I have the perfect names for them, in order from boy to girl...

Solar and Lunar

* * *

Me: hehe, that's the first chapter of this short story! 

Jet: who could do such a thing!

Onyx: i have no idea but hey! They safe now!

Me: lets see if they survive in the next chapter!

Malachite: of course they are! Otherwise they would kill ya!

Eclipse: and us!

Me: oh yeah...well R&R!


	2. A Near Arrest and a Ship Almost!

A Near Arrest and a Ship!...Almost!  


Once the babies were back in the robot, they had a check up, and there seemed nothing wrong with them other then being slightly thinner than normal and very lonely. Solar was in better condition than Lunar but only slightly. Lunar was really friendly, she always enjoyed it when Malachite or Onyx played their guitars. She walked carefully around the robot and always hid when she saw someone coming, she thought it was a game they was playing. Normally Lunar would sit around in the main room and just look at pictures in books,

"Lunar!" Jet called, Lunar looked over and crawled over to her, "C'mon," Jet picked her up and placed her in the med bay.

"Well, lets give her her boosters," Gibson said, he got a needle and injected it it into her, Lunar didn't cry or try and run. She giggles and got a lolly afterwards.

"Well, she is healthy and seems to be happy!"Malachite laughed as Lunar hugged him.

"Yes it would seem so. What about Solar?" Gibson asked

"He's here," Sprx sighed as he walked in covered in pink paint (shudders) pink!)

"What happened?" Jet asked, trying not to laugh

"He poured this paint on me! That's what!" Sprx yelled. Solar laughed

"Solar!" Jet said sternly, Solar looked innocent. "I mean it Solar!"

"Give it up Jet, Solar is a born trouble maker!" Onyx sighed

"I know, I can see it in his eyes," Jet replied, he looked at Solar and shook her head,

"Don't worry, I know how you feel-" Onyx started, Jet gave him a flat look

"No wonder! Your a trouble maker!" Jet laughed

"And you were a real pain the the butt!" Onyx replied, Jet decked him.

"Oh no!" Malachite slapped his forehead, he looked at his mother and his uncle, "What are we gonna do with them!"

"Um...give them a time out?" Eclipse suggested

"No! Sick Caitlyn when she is high on Sprite!" Malachite exclaimed, Onyx and Jet looked fearfully at Malachite, he laughed. "Man I'm evil!"

"Hey! That's MY job!" yelled a voice, they looked round and saw none other than Caitlyn! She was wearing diving gear and looked very unhappy.

"What happened?" Gibson asked

"I was kicked off the Titanic! That's what!" Caitlyn yelled

"Ti..tanic?" Gibson asked, Caitlyn slapped her forehead.

"A big and famous ship wreck laying on the bottom of the Atlantic ocean after hitting an ice berg! Ya dope!" Caitlyn replied.

"What the heck were ya doing down there...whoa whoa whoa! You were down on the Titanic?" Onyx asked

"Yeah...why?" Caitlyn replied

"How come your not a pancake? The water pressure was enough to crush ya?" Onyx asked, Caitlyn shrugged

"Maybe cause I can control water?" Caitlyn suggested before hopping back to her story "Anyway, I was just looking around the stern when I saw something, I went closer look and then I got a call from the flippin American government to get away from the wreak!" Caitlyn explained, she stamped her foot hard of the ground and growled.

"Ok, Caitlyn calm down!" Onyx told her, the next thing he knew, she had ported away again and a few minutes later, she comes back with handcuffs on on hand.

"Caitlyn!" they all shouted,

"What!" Caitlyn yelled. "Oh yeah! I also found her!" she holds up a black monkey with red metal parts, who is squirming to get free.

"Put me down!" the monkey cried.

"What's your name?" Antauri asked

"Why should I tell you!" she demanded

"Cause we are friends," Gibson told her

"Really? Her too?" She pointed to Caitlyn and growled

"Yes, she is just...hyper," Onyx replied

"I am not hyper!" Caitlyn yelled!

"Yes you are, I can see it in your eyes!" Onyx teased, Caitlyn put down the monkey and decked Onyx

"Is that normal?" the monkey asked

"yes!" the team replied

"Ok...freaky," the monkey said, the team nodded.

"So can you tell us your name please?" Jet asked. The monkey nodded.

"Titanic,"

* * *

Me: hehehe! 

Jet: (raises an eyebrow)

Me: what!

Onyx: you watch that movie too much!

Malachite: and the documentaries!

Eclipse: yeah!

Me: (growls) well for reasons most of us know i cannot thank all of ya for reviewing...but we still have one thing...E-MAIL!...um..R&R


	3. Titanic's Story

Um...just a small warning, if ya don't like some history...don't read it!

Titanic's Story

Titanic looked around the robot's main room, she had never seen technology like this before, she walked over to a computer and raised an eyebrow.

"What is this? Some kind of morse code machine?" Titanic asked, Sprx burst out laughing and Titanic looked confused and hurt.

"Sprx! No Titanic, that's called a computer," Eclipse explained,

"What does it do?" Titanic asked again, Eclipse glared at Sprx so he didn't laugh again.

"It can do lots of things, send messages, play games, and many more," Eclipse told her, Titanic looked at it again then back to Eclipse.

"Man, you never heard of a computer?" Sprx laughed, Jet growled and hit him over the head.

"Well I'm not surprised! That ship went down in 1912, computers weren't invented until 1936," Jet snapped. Titanic smiled slightly.

"Well, I have a lot to learn then," Titanic sighed, Onyx smiled and walked up to her

"Don't worry, it's takes a while but you will get there," Onyx explained as nicely as he could.

"Really?" Titanic asked, she smiled "Thanks, is nice to met nice people after all these years," Titanic gave Onyx a quick kiss before walking out to explore the rest of the robot. Onyx blushed slightly but shook it off.

"Aww, Onyx has a new girlfriend!" Sprx laughed

"Why you little!" Onyx jumped on Sprx and started to beat the living crud outta him.

"Um...he's angry," Otto said stupidly

"Naw! Ya don't say!" Malachite sighed,

"I do NOT have a girlfriend!" Onyx yelled

"Yeah, right," Malachite replied. Onyx growled and stormed off to him room.

"Malachite!" Jet said sternly

"What?" Malachite said innocently.

Meanwhile, Titanic was looking around the robot, amazed by how far technology has gotten since 1912. She was thinking about when the RMS Titanic sank, she didn't remember much, she forgot nearly everything that happened before she woke in the sick bay...underwater.

(flashback)

She remembered being a girl, 16 to be precise. She walked around the ship on April the 14th, 1912. She was looking around for her father, and her mother, and her sister. Her name was Amalthea, her sister was called Rose Quartz. She walked for seemed like miles around the ship. She headed for the bow of the ship, she looked over the safety rail into the water, then she heard people yelling, she moved away from the side and looked ahead, there was a massive iceberg, in their path, it was too late to turn away from it and they struck it, Amalthea was panicked and she ran back in to find her parents and sister, she didn't find them, later she found out that they had escaped on one of the life-boats...without her.  
Amalthea was stricken with sadness and anger, she run back over to the sick bay, there was no one here, to busy getting on the lifeboats.

"Good-bye mother...father...Sister...as this is were I will stay..." Amalthea whispered to herself, she saw something on one of the beds and picked it up. It was a small purple pill, never thinking about what it might do to her, she took it and drank some water, then next thing she knew she fell on the ground, out cold. When she woke up, she was still in the sick bay, she looked out the window and saw it was pitch black out there, but she did see a few fish further up. She was underwater, she could breath, she was warm, she also had turned into robot monkey. She had nearly forgotten her name, and for a while, she called herself after what was written on her tail. RMS Titanic, Titanic for short.

(End flashback)

She found herself somewhere outside the robot, in a park. She was wondering what happened to her sister, Rose Quartz. Then she remembered,

(flashback)

Just 4 and a half years later she had that the Britannic, the sister ship to the Titanic, was struck but a torpedo or mine, Rose was on it at the time, she was thought to be dead at the time, but other robot monkeys from all of the other wrecks though otherwise, many said that she was alive, also a robot monkey, Titanic wanted to see her, she did, but there was a problem, she can't go to the surface to a lift there, nor can she swim from waters near America to Greece. In the end, she took a underwater portal and ended up in Greece, near the island of Kea. She swam to the Britannic and saw that the ship was laying on its port side, (that's on the right side to you non-ship fanatics!) she swam over to it and saw a white robot monkey with green metal parts.

"Sister!" Titanic exclaimed upon seeing her.

"Amalthea? It is you!" Rose squealed in delight, they hugged each other tightly.

"Oh I've missed you so much!" Titanic told her.

"So have mum and dad, they have been looking for you for years! And they never found you...they were afraid to admit that you had died on the Titanic," Rose said softly.

"Well, like it or not, we are stuck under the water," Titanic sighed sadly.

"Well, at least I know my sister is alive," Rose smiled.

"Yeah, but you can't go around the waters called Rose Quartz, they won't know what ship you stay on!" Titanic explained

"So I'm going to be called Britannic?" Rose asked, Titanic nodded. She smiled and looked at her tail, the words HMHS Britannic on it. "Ok, I'll be called Britannic!"

(End Flashback)

Titanic smiled, she missed her sister and she promised she would visit soon, she always keeps a promise and looked up at the sky.

"Britannic..."

* * *

Me: there! Another chapter done! 

Onyx; (brain died) so...mush...history!

Jet: (shaking in a corner) too much history!

Malachite: (sighs)

Eclipse: adults!

Lunar and Solar: well, enjoy!

Titanic: read and review! Or we won't update soon enough!


	4. Me Cranky for a Call

Me Cranky for a Call!

Titanic walked over to a small lake and sat next to the water, she sighed sadly, she found her sister, not her brother. She looked up and saw the sun shining on the water, making it look like crystal.

"It's so beautiful up here," Titanic whispered quietly

"Isn't it," replied a voice, Titanic jumped and looked around, she sighed in relief

"It's only you Onyx," Titanic sighed

"You ok? You seem distracted," he asked, sitting next to her

"I'm just thinking..." Titanic replied

"About what?" Onyx smiled at her, she smiled back

"I-I want to find my brother, but I have no idea where he is," Titanic explained

"Maybe Cait will know," Onyx suggested

"Cait?" Titanic asked confused

"Short for Caitlyn, she's the girl who brought you here in the first place," Onyx told her

"Oh..ok..but what would she know?" Titanic asked, slightly bitter

"She just so happens to know a lot about the White Star Line ships, maybe she can tell us," Onyx got up and headed for the exit, Titanic quickly got up and followed him, they walked into the main room and walked over to the main computer, Onyx typed a few things before a ringing appeared, then Caitlyn appeared on the other end, her hair was covering most of her face and her covers on top of her head

"What! It's 3 in the morning! This better be good Onyx Brian Nightmare!" Caitlyn snapped, Onyx shuddered at the sound of his middle name and looked at Caitlyn again.

"Look, I know it's late, but we need to know, what happened to the White Star Line ships?" Onyx asked

"Well, the Titanic sank in 1912, the Britannic sank in 1916 and the Olympic was scrapped in 1935...why?" Caitlyn asked him

"Titanic is trying to find her brother," Onyx explained

"RMS Olympic? Good Luck! Yeah, that ship was battered, beaten and had a hole torn in it's hull my another ship, but after all that it was scrapped! No robot monkey could survive on a ship being scrapped!" Caitlyn snorted, Titanic's face fell, she looked at the ground sadly

"So there is no hope to find him?" Titanic asked quietly

"There is always hope! I went diving near the Britannic and found a robot monkey just like you, only male and with amber metal parts, not red," Caitlyn explained, "Maybe he is on the HMHS Britannic," Titanic's eyes lit up

"With Britannic!" Titanic said happily

"Britannic? Another robot monkey?" Caitlyn asked "Geez! Does every ship wreck have a robot monkey living on them!"

"Yes," Titanic told her, Caitlyn made a face of astonishment

"Well, if ya want, I can hop on a plane, fly to Greece, dive down onto the Britannic, talk to them and bring them back to the robot if ya want?" Caitlyn suggested

"Thank you," Titanic replied

"Nuh uh Caitlyn! Ya not getting out of that Maths test THAT easily!" Onyx shouted

"DAMN!" Caitlyn yelled

"Keep it doon Cait!" shouted a voice

"Sorry dad!" Caitlyn sighed "Look, I'll take that damn test, then I'll go to Greece!"

"And don't forget that French test!" Onyx reminded her, he got out a clipboard "Then ya have an English, Bio, Computing and chemistry tests tomorrow too!" Caitlyn swore her head off until her brother walked in and stuck an apple in her mouth, then walked out again,

"Um...maybe we should end this call," Titanic said,

"Good Idea, before I Kill Onyx!" Caitlyn threatened in a whisper, she hung up and Onyx called her again, she hung up and that went on for so long Cait appeared in the robot and grabbed Onyx by the tail and dragged him out the robot and threw him in a bin! (trash can for Americans!), then ported home and back to bed.

"Are you sire that's normal?" Titanic asked Jet, Jet looked at Onyx and got out a book, she wrote something in it.

"Throw Onyx is bin," she muttered then put it away. "Well, that was a new one, but yes, it's normal." Titanic didn't looked convinced

"And why does this happen?" she asked

"I dunno, cause they are both evil and hate each other but really care for each other...it's a complicated relationship!" Jet sighed

"I'd say it's more than that," Titanic replied, Onyx walked back into the robot, with a banana peel on his head.

"I'm gonna kill her," he cursed, Jet laughed and went back to her book

Me: yay! There! Hope ya liked it!

Onyx: (gets out a bazooka and aims it at me)

Me: (pales) um...(gets my bazooka and aims it at him) this is very confusing...

Jet: ditto! Well R&R!


	5. A Dive and Kidnapped

A Dive and Kidnapped!

Caitlyn went to her lab under the Atlantic 2 days after the call from Onyx, she hopped into her ship and got her diving stuff and flew off to where the HMHS Britannic lay. Her ship turned into a boat and she started getting ready.

"Let's see...Dry suit, aqualung, flippers, mask..." Caitlyn went down her list until.."Sprite... NOOO! I forgot the sprite!" Caitlyn dived into the water and jumped into the nearest shop and got a 12 pack of sprite, she (somehow) swam back to her boat and hopped on. "Sprite, check!" she got everything on and ankered her boat down before diving into the sea. She swam down, singing a stupid wee song I won't bother typing!

"Thar the blows!" Caitlyn joked at the Britannic came into view. She cleared her throat, "Britannic! Olympic! Any robot monkeys down here I have a message for you from Titanic!" Caitlyn waited, until a small white monkey with green eyes and metal parts appeared, Cait smiled "Hi!"

"Um...w-who are you?" she asked nervously

"I'm Caitlyn, I'm here to bring you to see Titanic," Caitlyn replied

"Titanic! How do you know her!" the monkey asked

"Look, I saw her on the Titanic wreck and brought her to some friends of mine, she is worried about you and Olympic!" Caitlyn explained

"Is that so?" asked a voice, a male robot monkey with amber metal parts and eyes appeared

"You must be Olympic," Caitlyn said, looking a his tail

"I am," Olympic replied

"So your Britannic!" Caitlyn said, looking at her, Britannic nodded.

"So what is this involving Titanic?" Olympic asked. Caitlyn explained

"I see," Britannic replied, thinking for a while

"So...can you come with me? She is very worried about you," Caitlyn begged, Olympic thought, then nodded

"Alright, I'll come," Olympic announced

"Me too," Britannic added, Caitlyn beamed and held out her hands, she teleports the monkeys over to the robot, Titanic looked on in shock.

"Britannic! O-O-Olympic?" Titanic gasped, they nodded and Titanic tried to hod back her tears, she ran up to them and hugged them. "It is you!" Titanic cried softly and Olympic and Britannic hugged her back. Caitlyn smiled and teleported back to her ship. Only to find the FBI there, she gulps

"Oh no," she whimpered, she dived under the water again only to be caught in a net and brought back up "NO! LET ME GO!" Caitlyn screamed, thrashed and kicked, but the net was everything proof.

"Oh no, we don't want out little...experiment escaping again," an agent whispered to her. She screamed loudly before she was shocked and knocked out

* * *

Jet: um...ok 

Onyx: looks like Cait won't be heard from for a while!

Malachite: yeah-

Eclipse: YOU'RE meant to be missing!

Malachite: oh yeah...(disappears)

Eclipse: (sighs) R&R...oh yeah...this IS the last chapter...she is gonna do another one about what happens to her and so on,


	6. The Power of Sun and Moon

The Power of Sun and Moon

Olympic, Britannic and Titanic were busy talking in a corner, everyone else was doing something or another. Solar and Lunar were playing with each other, like kids did, then the alarm went off.

"Oh great!" Antauri sighed, Ryou and Jet picked up Solar and Lunar and put them in their rooms.

"So lets go! I'm getting impatient!" Jet replied, getting ready to fight.

"Ok then!" Onyx yelled, they ran out of the robot, Solar and Lunar looked out their window.

"Where are they going?" Lunar asked

"Wanna follow em'?" Solar suggested

"But Jet said stay here," Lunar replied

"So i she told you to jump off a cliff, would you?" Solar asked

"No," Lunar said

"Well then!" Solar said, he walked over to the door and walked out, Lunar close behind,

"Are you sure about this?" Lunar asked, looking up at the tall buildings in Shuggazoom

"Course!" Solar replied, then Mandarin appeared

"What is this? Some little baby monkeys?" Mandarin laughed

"Hey! That's Solar and Lunar to you pal!" Solar snapped

"I don't like you tone of voice, child," Mandarin said bitterly, Lunar walked up to him without him noticing and bit his tail hard, Mandarin yelled in pain and grabbed the attention of the formless and the team, they ran over and saw Lunar biting Mandarin's tail and Solar hitting Mandarin's head with a hammer. They sweat dropped.

"Um...Solar? Lunar?" Jet asked, Lunar looked at her and crawled over, after letting go of Mandarin that is.

"Hi Jet!" Lunar greeted, Jet picked her up and Ryou grabbed Solar...after he knocked Mandarin out that is.

"What are you two doing!" Ryou asked

"Following you," Solar replied, Ryou slapped his forehead. Just then the formless attacked, they grabbed Solar and Lunar and ran for it

"SOL! LUN!" Jet yelled, she tried to get to them, but the formless pinned her down. Lunar was getting scared and Solar was getting angry, at the same time, they both yelled in either fear or anger and they were surrounded by a red/orange orb for Solar, or a pale blue for Lunar, the formless holding them were destroyed.

"Moon Sun Beam!" they yelled and a beam mixed with the red/orange and the pale blue was fired, it destroyed all the formless there, Luner and Solar collapsed. But something happened, they weren't kids any more, the orbs and the power seemed to have aged them. They were both 15.

"Lunar! Solar!" Jet shouted, she ran up to them "Guys!" Lunar groaned slightly and woke up.

"Huh?" Lunar asked, she looked around then at herself, she screamed "OMG! (oh my god) OMG OMG OMG!" Solar woke up and looked ta himself

"OMG! This is so,..." he started, the twins looked at each other

"COOL!" they yelled, everyone collapsed on the ground in disbelief. Lunar and Solar laughed

* * *

Jet: ok NOW it's the end of the story! We forgot to put this in so, 

Onyx: R&R already ok!


End file.
